Benutzer Diskussion:Der Tech
=Abwesend= Da mir die Zeit fehlt bin ich auf unbestimmte Zeit nicht mehr aktiv. Bei administrativen Fragen kann man mich per e-mail erreichen, näheres dazu auf der Benutzerseite. Auf neue Beiträge auf dieser Seite kann nicht mehr eingegangen werden. __TOC__ Willkommen Hallo Der Tech, willkommen im neuen Bionicle-Wiki. Du weißt ja bereits, wie es ist, ein Wiki zu starten :-) Aber wenn Du Fragen oder Änderungswünsche (z.B. zu Namensräumen) hast, dann meld Dich einfach bei mir. Viele Grüße --rieke 15:59, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Äh...hallo? Gibt's dich eigentlich noch??? --Nathanael1711 13:20, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ps:ich meine dich, Der Tech. Uhr/Zeit Ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass die Zeit dieses wikis mächtig schiefläuft? Um etwa 2 Stunden zurück! ...oder ist das die amerikanische Zeit oder sowas in der Art??? --Nathanael1711 14:56, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :PS:Es ist in echt 16:56 ::Das ist bei eigentlich allen wikis so... du kannst es in deinen einstellungen ändern. Und ja, es gibt mich noch. Ich habe nur leider immer weniger Zeit... Der Tech Diskussion 14:13, 22. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Aha ... na gut, aber wenn du ab und zu mal vorbeischaust und Fragen wie diese beantwortest, dann is ja gut. ::::-- Nathanael1711 14:54, 22. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich werde definitiv immer mal wieder vorbei schauen. Aber für das "tägliche Geschäft" sollte ich mir denke ich noch einen "Helfer" zulegen... Der Tech Diskussion 17:04, 22. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Was für nen Helfer??? :::::::- Nathanael1711 18:24, 22. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ich überlege einen weiteren Admin zu ernennen. Das soll das heißen. Der Tech Diskussion 14:43, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Aha. Na mal sehen. :::::::::-- Nathanael1711 17:11, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Hauptseite also auf der Hauptseiten-Diskussionsseite hat Toa-Nuva angemerkt, dass jeder die Hauptseite frei bearbeiten kann und ob das absicht wäre (Hauptseiten sind ja oft das "Hauptziel" von Vandalen). Sonst würde ich die Seite mal sperren -- Nathanael1711 10:40, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Richtlinien Hi, wollte nur mal Fragen, wann die Richtlinien kommen. Ein Wiki ohne Regeln versinkt schnell im Chaos (ich hab schon vieles erlebt). Wenn du Hilfe wegen der Regeln oder Vorlagen brauchst, würde ich dir gerne Helfen. MFG, FT 14:47, 9. Januar 2008 (MEZ) Ähm, hallo, hier bin ich mal, weil ich dich über etwas aufklären muss... "Nui" ist Matoranersprache und heißt "groß", "Mata Nui" heißt "Großer Geist", Metru Nui "Große Stadt" und "Voya Nui" "Große Reise"...es heißt nicht "Insel".Nathanael1711 14:19, 11. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Quellen und co. Hier der Link den du haben wolltest http://www.bzpower.com. Aber Vorsicht! dort geht gerade glaub ich ein Virus um. Falls du aber Antivir hast, geht es.Nathanael1711 17:30, 11. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Hallo. warst du das, der meine disskusionsseite für bearbeiten gesperrt hat? *Abenteuer ist Metru Nui *Legenden ist Voya nui und Mahri nui * wenn du die Kanohi-Sammelsets meinst, dann waren das die Artikelnummern 8525 bis 8530. Nathanael1711 11:05, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Bei den spezies-Infoboxen steht statt "ent's'''tehen" aus" "entehen aus"Nathanael1711 11:11, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Hallo der Tech, ich bin jetzt auch mal wieder da. Wieso löschst du diese Seite mit Mata nuis Söhnen nicht einfach? Das ist kompletter schwachsinn, jemand muss sich einen scherz erlaubt haben!Nathanael1711 14:56, 2. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Zu Boxen u.a. Kann ich die "unzureichender-artikel-mit-Fehlern-Box auf der Ignika-Seite wieder wegmachen? Ich habe da sehr viel geändert... Nathanael1711 17:20, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) kann ich eigentlich auch Vorlagen machen? Sonst würde ich eine mit "Gruppen" machen... wenn nicht, würde ich dir raten, das zu machen.Nathanael1711 14:53, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Irgendwas stimmt mit der vorlage nicht... dasteht dann auch immer noch das ganze annere Zeug von wegen: "dies ist eine Vorlage..."!Nathanael1711 14:11, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) okay... Soll ich Toa Inika und Toa mahri eigentlich noch zusammenschieben und Toa Mata auf Toa Nuva?Nathanael1711 19:19, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Ist denke ich ganz gut.... was hältst du von der Idee, zu Toa Nuva, Mahri etc... eigene Spezies Artikel zu machen. Es sind ja in dem Sinne keine normalen Toa mehr, sondern mischwesen oder Unterarten. Der Tech Diskussion 17:56, 16. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Finde ich nicht gut... es sind ja nur so ne art "verstärkte Toa" und keine eigene Spezies. ...und in anderen Wikis ist es auch nciht so. Aber man könnte vielleicht eine vorlage Toa-Gruppe machen, wo dann auch Toa-spezifische informationen angegeben sindNathanael1711 13:28, 17. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Wiki Nui Wiki Nui wird bereits durch einen anderen BIONICLE wiki, BIONICLEsector01 (www.biosector01.com/wiki) verwendet. Wir würden es schätzen, wenn Sie den Namen Ihres wiki ändern würden, um Verwirrung zu vermeiden. :Das war mir nicht bekannt. Ich habe vor der Auswahl des Namens auch überprüft, ob er irgendwo anders bereits genutzt wird und nichts gefunden. Nach ihrer Anfrage habe ich BIONICLEsector01 durchgesehen und festgestellt, das der Name kaum verwendet wird. Ich würde den Namen gerne behalten, da ich keinen Grund für Verwirrung sehe. Wenn sie aber dennnoch auf eine Namensänderung bestehen, werde ich einen neuen Namen suchen. MfG Der Tech Diskussion 18:31, 17. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ''It's possible for me to continue this diskussion in english and/or on an other page/site (on BIONICLEsector01 or so) if you wish. Das ist ja schon ne weile her ... habt ihr das denn jetzt gemacht? Ich meine, die Diskussdion continued? -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 16:00, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Ich habe nichts weiter gehört. Also bleibt es bei Wiki-Nui. Der Tech Diskussion 17:08, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Ich frage mal Swert, den Admin von BS01, danach. Das muss geklärt werden. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil / Diskussion(Archiv) / Beiträge) 08:52, 18. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, das ist seine antwort: I don't really mind the name being used elsewhere. We just use it to describe our small staff group. That's all. Was heißen soll: wir behalten den Namen! Quelle: Swerts Diskusson. Nathanael1711 ( Profil / Diskussion(Archiv) / Beiträge) 10:35, 18. Mai 2008 (UTC) Ansprechpartner Ich wollte nur mal kurz vorbeischauen und mich vorstellen. Seit dem 1. Februar bin ich als deutschsprachiger Ansprechpartner bei Wikia verfügbar. Falls Du also irgendwelche Fragen, Wünsche, Vorschläge oder Kritik hast, dann sprich mich einfach an. --Avatar 12:08, 7. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Forum? Moin! ;-) Mir ist vor einer Weile mal aufgefallen, dass es bei Wikia auch eine Art Forum zu geben scheint - hast du vor, das mal als Forum für's Wiki bzw Bionicle allgemein zu verwenden, oder eher nicht? -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 20:34, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe nicht vor es zu verwenden, weil es im grunde nichts als ein Namensraum zu Diskutieren ist. Es ist kein echte Forum, sondern wird nur so genannt. Der Tech Diskussion 15:10, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, das macht dann in der Tat nicht viel Sinn... Dann kann man ja auch einfach stattdessen die Diskussion des Artikels zu dem Thema, zu dem man diskutieren/fragen/whatever will, verwenden... ::-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 20:19, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Exakt, das finde ich viel Sinnvoller. Es hat sich so auch in andern Projekten (v.a. Wikipedia) als gut herausgestellt. Der Tech Diskussion 13:39, 4. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::Naja, bei Wikipedia hat irgendwann mal jemand in der Diskussion eines Artikels eine Frage zu dem Thema gestellt; und als Antwort wurde er nur angemeckert, dass die Diskussion dazu da ist, über Verbesserungen des Artikels zu diskutieren, und nicht über das Thema selbst... o.O Ist aber schon eine Weile her, ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, ob das das dt oder engl Wikipedia war; und was für ein Artikel das war, weiß ich natürlich auch nicht mehr... ::::-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 16:01, 4. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Benutzerseite Hey,Der Tech.Könntest du auf deiner Benutzer-Seite etwas mehr Über dich schreiben?Oder hast du so wenig Zeit? Lesovikk520 10:45, 11. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Wieso sollte ich mehr schreiben? ;-) Ich habe einfach keine Lust da groß was zu schreiben, ich habe sogar überlegt die Seite noch kürzer zu machen... Der Tech Diskussion 14:38, 11. Mai 2008 (UTC) Fan-Fiction hey wie gehts?Ich wollt fragen wegen Fan-Fiction. Ich habe schon Nathanel gefragt den ich weiß nicht ob mann bei Fan-Fiction in vorlagen reinschreiben muss oder direkt in der kategorie??? Danke im voraus!! Chr!s 17:47, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC) Nein. Nicht in die Vorlage. Nicht in die Kategorie. Keins von beiden. Schreib einfach und der Kasten aus der Vorlage erscheint. Wenn du e in Kategorien einordnen willst, schreibst du nur Kategorie:Beispiel in die Seite, am besten ganz unten hin. Falls du noch eine Frage dazu hast, stell sie in meiner Diskussion. --Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 19:55, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC) Wiki-Logo Nachdem ein Benutzer Probleme mit einem fehlenden Logo bei einem eigenen Skin hatte, habe ich jetzt nochmal die Logos umgestrickt. Jeder Skin sollte jetzt das ursprüngliche Monobook-Logo anzeigen und Monaco-Skins zeigen jetzt das neue Logo. --Avatar 11:14, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ah.... sehr gut. Danke Der Tech Diskussion 18:24, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wirst du jetzt wieder öfter ins Wiki kommen? Bioniclemaster724 19:03, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Hm.... ich werde ab und an mal vorbeischaun. Aber ich werde vermutlich nichts selber machen. Wenn ich aber gebraucht werde, dann bin ich über diese Seite zu erreichen, da ich die neuen Nachrichten auch in deren Wikia-Wikis sehe. Der Tech Diskussion 19:57, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Warum hast du immer so wenig Zeit???????????????????? Toa-Nikolai 19:23, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Vermutlich weil der Tag nur 24 Stunden hat, was viiiieeel zu wenig ist! ;P -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 20:00, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC)